


New Beginnings

by MORENADECA



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MORENADECA/pseuds/MORENADECA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the day after the finale. *SPOILERS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> What I think should happen in the season premier. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

“Myka, we should go.” Pete said while placing his hand on her arm.

He still couldn’t believe that the warehouse was gone. A place that once stood filled with history, with tales of woe, of mystery, anger, love, hate, magic, wonder, and passion was now barren. The air was eerily calm all around them.

When he realized that Myka still had neither answered nor moved he walked around to stand in front of her. He looked into her eyes and saw everything that wasn’t Myka he was fear, insecurity, confusion, and anger, but all of that was clouded by so much pain that it tugged at his heart.  
Pete knew that Myka would never say it but he could see how close she was to breaking down. He could feel it too. He could sense it, one of his vibes; it wasn’t a good vibe or a bad one. It was just wrong like everything else that had happened today the way that they said good bye was wrong. He knew that Myka was in love with Helena, the way they looked at one another left no doubt in anyone’s mind that their love was true. And after he saw Helena risk everything she had and letting go of everything she thought she wanted to ensure the survival of the one thing she knew she needed, Myka, he understood, really understood what love was.  
He was afraid that this was something that Myka would never come back from.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and headed to the car. The drive back to Leena’s was quiet, Pete focused on the road while Myka looked out the window. She didn’t actually see anything it all blurred together; she was more focused on running her fingers over Helena’s locket. In a strange way it reassured her that even though Helena was gone a piece of her was with Myka.  
Myka was lost in her head thinking over all the memories that she made with Helena and all of the things that they would never be able to do together, that she didn’t realize that they had arrived at the B&B.

Pete parked the car and looked at Myka; she was wearing that look she gets when she is trying to remember something. He got out of the car and opened her door, still no response. When he reached over to undo her seatbelt she looked down and met his gaze.  
It had been hours since she said anything and he was worried, but before he could ask anything, Claudia and Leena came running out of the B&B.

“You’re okay.” Squealed Claudia with Leena whispering “Thank God” behind her, as both agents were wrapped into a hug when they saw Myka had yet to acknowledge either of them they turned to Pete for help.  
When Leena calmed down her excitement over their arrival and read Myka’s aura she couldn’t help stop the tear that ran down her check.

“Myka, I’m so sorry” with that she left tugging Claudia by the arm. Claudia tried to pry her arm free but when she saw the look in Myka’s eyes she followed willingly.

Pete helped Myka into the library and left her sitting there looking out the window. He joined the others in the sitting room.

“How is she?” asked Leena.

“Not good. She hasn’t said anything and that look in her eyes…” he was interrupted by both women saying

“I know”

“Do you think she’ll leave again?” Claudia asked looking down at her hands.

“No, I don’t think so. She just needs time.” Pete tried to reassure her.

“Mr. Kosan said that I can use the metronome to bring Jinx back.”

“When did he say that?” Pete asked, he was glad that Steve would come back. It was only fair after having died the way he did, now if only they could find a way to bring Helena back to bring Myka back with her.

“He was here earlier to pick up Mrs. Fredericks’ body.”

“Oh, right. When the warehouse went kablooey so did she, so when are you bringing him back?”

“As soon as his body gets here” she answered

“Claudia!” came Artie’s voice from the front door.

“In here”

“Mr. Kosan said that there has been a change of plans.”

“What? NO! They can’t change their minds, it’s not fair! I am still going…”

“Claudia, they didn’t change their minds, they changed the plans. Steve’s body will be taken to the warehouse, or to where the warehouse used to be.”

“Oh, okay. Did they say when?”

“Tonight around 7”

The young woman simply nodded.

“Where is Myka? I need to speak with her.” He said turning his head looking for her in the room.

“She’s in the library, but Artie I don’t think that…” Artie was already out of the sitting room and making his way to the library.

“Myka, I need your help with… Myka? Are you listening to me?” He said raising his voice, but his agent seemed to be elsewhere. He stomped his way to her calling her name but she was still blissfully unaware.

Pete leaned against the doorframe and waited for Artie lo lift his gaze to get his attention. When the older man saw Pete wave him over he followed with a huff.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Come on Artie she just lost HG. She needs time.”

“Yes, it is very sad to lose an agent but we have work to do.”

“No. You lost an agent, I lost an almost friend, Claudia lost a role model; Leena lost a kindred spirit, but Myka, Myka lost so much more. She lost her best friend, her confidant. She watched the love of her life risk everything to save her; she stood there helpless watching while Helena gave her life for her.” Pete lowered his voice and said “Artie, she needs time” then headed to the library to check on his partner.

They were all sitting in silence around the table poking their food. No one was hungry but they needed to be together.

“I need to go back”

The soft noise startled everyone, partly because her voice was raspy from both emotion and disuse and partly because this was the first thing that Myka had said all day.

“We are going in about 15 minutes to pick up Jinxy” Claudia said  
Myka just nodded.

They all climbed out of the SUV, while Claudia, Leena, Pete and Artie headed toward the big man in a suit standing next to a body bag; Myka headed into the increasingly dark remnant of the warehouse.

She stood once again in the very spot she was in when Helena died.  
She could hear the others but her mind was being driven by her feelings. She heard Claudia laugh, Steve ask questions, and everyone welcoming him back, she couldn’t take it anymore.

She would never hear Helena laugh or cry, she would never hold her or be held. She realized that when she was upset Helena would not be there to read to her or to rub her back. She was alone, because the only person who could make her feel like she wasn’t was dead, and there was nothing she could do.

Myka let go, she felt the first few tears rim her proud eyes and she was thankful that her back was to her friends. The grief was finally too much to contain first it was just a few tears and quiet sobs, when she looked up and saw the horizon, she fell to her knees and with one hand she supported herself while the other one clutched at her shirt where the locket was, Myka saw the day end and realization burst through her, the tears fell freely and the sound that escaped her throat got everyone’s attention.

She couldn’t hold back she let her emotions have the best of her. She mourned the loss of her love, her life. Myka knew that all her other labels, agent, daughter, friend, they were nothing compared to the one label that mattered, Helena’s. The tremors made her need both hands to keep her up and as she grabbed the ground with both hands the locket slipped out of her shirt and dangled from her neck. Myka’s tears kept falling and with them fell will, she could feel herself get weaker but she couldn’t stop. The locket moved at the rhythm of her sobs and inevitably caught some of her tears. Myka kept her eyes closed and didn’t notice the light that came from the locket and suddenly surrounded her. Inexplicably she felt warm and safe; she could smell sandalwood and lavender and realizing she was imagining that Helena once again held her, she sobbed again before everything went black.

“Whoa… what… was… that?” Claudia asked between sobs.   
They had all moved closer to her and watched Myka breakdown then be engulfed by a ball of light. The air around them thundered as the light streaked out like lightning and the sight before them left them sort of speechless.

“It can’t be…”

“Is that…?”

“How…?”

There in the middle of an empty field was HG Wells holding Myka in her arms.

From behind them came a familiar voice

“I have never seen it before” said Mr. Kosan in disbelief.

No one turned around to make sure it was him; they were all staring at the couple on the ground. They looked so, perfect. That was the only way to describe Helena sitting on the ground cradling Myka in her lap.

“What exactly are we looking at, other than a very naked HG holding an unconscious Myka?” asked Pete.

“An artifact being forged.” This time it was Jane who spoke.

Everyone looked at them in disbelief.

“A…An artifact. She made an artifact that brought me back.” Helena stated simply looking at the woman in her arms.

“How?”

“Regular objects get imbued with strong emotions and high levels of energy and just a little bit of magic.” Jane said “Her emotions are strong especially when it involves you and this” she said waving her arms around “Is a place full of energy and magic. You are part of the warehouse part of everything that makes it, but more importantly you are a part of Myka.” Helena nodded and a tear fell onto Myka’s cheek.

Myka had come to, wrapped in strong yet soft arms, arms that she knew, but she didn’t want to open her eyes for fear that is she did they would be gone, and she would be laying on the ground. Instead she listened to Jane talk then she felt l her something hit her cheek, and the body underneath her shift slightly and a strand of hair being tucked behind her ear. Myka relished the feeling then she heard that beautiful voice she was convinced she would never hear again. She opened her eyes slowly and found dark chocolate eyes looking back at her with so much love in them that the tears threatened to fall again.

“You’re really here?” she asked just above a whisper, but in the silence it was heard clearly.

“Yes”

Myka leaned forward and pressed her lips to Helena’s I a kiss that could have been an artifact of its own from all the sparks that it sent into both women. They pulled back and looked at each other making a silent promise, there entwined together and beneath the stars, that no matter what they would always find their way back home to each other.


End file.
